


Failed Scene

by Nephelai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Blow Jobs, Gloves, Lace Panties, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephelai/pseuds/Nephelai
Summary: A 2000 word blow job.
Relationships: Random Male / Random Male
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Failed Scene

**Author's Note:**

> M/M pairings are left to your imagination. 
> 
> Seriously just insert hair color/type and favorite kink pairing and you’re good to go.

He dragged his nose up the length taking in the depth of its warm and musky scent. Flattening his tongue he traced a wet path taking that warmth into his mouth and bringing a hint of salt to the back of his throat. With utmost care, he daringly dragged his teeth...

“Nhhng.”

...up the last few inches, needing to feel the light pulling of skin, upwards until he met the underside of the head to nibble at the rim. 

“More.”

Again he flattened his tongue and mouthed at the stretch of length until he met the head while tracing a path of salt to its slit. He prodded the slit with the tip of his tongue while drooling over its head with a needy whimper deep in his throat. Large fingers swiped away his long and thick hair that had begun to curtain his vision. They continued threading back over his head until they gripped firmly where his head and neck met and slowly, but purposefully, pulled him away to lay his head on a firmly muscled leg encased in a deep green Italian wool.

His chest rose and fell in quick flutterings as he panted. While most of his hair was held in the firm tight grip behind his head a few stray wisps still managed to escape cascading down his back and framing his face. His skin displayed a light flush that could be seen starting at his chest and rising to his cheeks. His previously small and soft nipples had hardened to distracting points. He continued to pant and rewet his lips with a pass of his tongue. 

The large hand momentarily squeezed and released, only to do so again, pulling his hair and jerking a stuttering moan from his throat and the unconscious widening of his knees as if to offer more of himself. 

Without pulling away from the hand that gripped his hair he wiped his mouth on the leg he was pressed against and nipped at it then lapped at the wet spot he’d created on the darkening green fabric. His face was grabbed by another large hand covered in a buttery tawny leather glove and a thick thumb wiped the excess drool from the corner of his lips before pressing it deeply into his mouth. 

He dazedly accepted it and moaned while attempting to curl his tongue around the thumb only for it to be pressed down.

“Open.” 

He obeyed instantly, opening his mouth while the thumb continued to press his tongue down. The thumb retreated and was replaced with a forefinger dragging lightly on the back of his tongue and tracing a straight path to the tip before retreating. 

As the thumb reentered it began pulling at the right side of his mouth and he could feel the tiny seams of the leather glove as they brushed against the inside of his cheek. The thumb pressed back and down on his molars before trailing across his canines with enough pressure to leave their signature on the buttery leather. 

He closed his mouth and brushed his lips quickly against the tip of the tawny leather before it escaped his range. 

“That’s my good boy.”

Eyes widening and pupils dilating he tried to reach forward but immediately felt the failure of the action in the pulling on his shoulders reminding him that his forearms had been bound with a thick cord behind his back. 

Shaking his head as if to brush away the unimportant detail he leaned further into the leg feeling minute pains as some of his hair was caught as it threaded through the large hand that had been mussing it so he could nuzzle against the warm hard length that curved slightly towards him. He looked up again moaning in pleasure from the renewed grip of the hand that had wrapped itself around his hair and pulled. Opening his mouth in response he tongued at the still concealed heavy sack and base of the length behind the buttons and Italian wool craving more of the heady taste he’d had before. 

Heat emanated here, though the musky scent was slightly muffled by the fabric. He nosed at the base of the length and looked up with a pleading in his eyes. 

“Please me.”

The grip on the back of his head loosened but did not fall away, and instead began to massage the back of his skull with arrhythmic scratches as he worked his way back up the length he had just been pulled away from. 

He wanted to swallow the warmth and pulled away to do just that with a hunger to feel the length force it’s way past the small entrance of his throat and stretch his esophagus. He began to stretch his mouth as wide as it would go and accept the thick inches across his tongue until the flared edges of the head kissed the entrance of his esophagus. He exhaled and relaxed as he pushed against it with insistence until it seemed to all at once pass the barrier and expand in his esophagus which had begun to undulate at the obstruction causing the length to swell and twitch.

“Hnnnn.”

In response, his own length pulsed spouted a small amount of milky liquid that began leaking through his lavender lace panties and darkening the surface of his own light grey Italian wool pants. 

The other hand came down unnoticed, but this time holding a black binder clip that was simultaneously clamped on his left nipple while the hand in his hair forced him down on the length to muffle the surprised scream. The thrust forcefully and rapidly stretched his esophagus while cutting off his air, and the manipulated twisting of the clip on his nipple caused flickering heights of pain. Through this, his body bucked to get away while the darkened patch on his pants grew. 

After a second the hand in his hair pulled him up enough for him to shakingly gasp in a breath while the other hand flicked at the clip attached to his still hard and reddening nipple. The sound that came out of his mouth was a cross between a cry and a moan. His lips were puffy wet and sinfully red while he continued to gasp wet breaths around the length still in his mouth. 

He jerked against the hand in his hair and pushed down again to suck on the length with his cheeks in between laving at as much of it as he could with his tongue. 

“Enough.”

Suddenly his entire perspective changed as he was pulled up and off the length and both hands lifted him off the ground. His legs wrapped around the much larger and firm body he was lifted against. He immediately adjusted to the new vantage point and nosed at the light gray stiff collar using his teeth to nibble against the side of the adam’s apple he now had within range. Flattening his tongue he swiped a trail up the slightly scratchy beard that was beginning to emerge before rubbing his cheek up and down to feel a slight burn against his own smooth hairless skin. 

Changing tactics and ignoring whatever new destination they were heading towards just knowing he needed more now he latched onto an earlobe moaning behind clenched teeth and thrust and ground hips to rub his length across the firm stomach and heavenly thick length they were pressed against. Growling in annoyance at the fabric that interfered with the pursuit of skin to skin contact he turned his face and bit down hard on the accessible collarbone through the grey cotton shirt. 

“Brat.”

He was swatted hard on his ass and immediately let go with a cry of pain as he found himself slammed up against the unforgiving hallway wall with a large heavy body pressed against him, a frame digging into his shoulder and his shoulders aching against the even more uncomfortable pull on them due to this bound status. 

“Always...so...impatient.”

Firm lips pushed against his forehead and one of the hands abandoned their position holding him up, as he was effectively pinned between the wall and the hard body, and encircled his neck slowly squeezing. The hard length pressed against his own began slowly thrusting against him in agonizingly thorough strokes adding to the now obscenely darkened spot on the front of his pants. The thick length rubbed all the way up, then all the way down as the hand that had helped to hold him up repositioned to cup his ass roughly kneading him through his pants. 

“Rrgh.” 

The soft kisses that had begun a skipping path across his brow and cheekbone paused as the hand on his ass flexed around the material of his pants and ripped at the seams in one quick motion. Questing fingers quested through the newly created hole to rub across the lace of his panties before ripping those away as well. 

The hand squeezing his neck was removed to bring the clearly soiled panties back to his face. The wetness caused by his still leaking length was pressed to his nose and then a leather finger pushed a corner of the wet material into his mouth. 

“Suck.”

Small tears welled up at the corner of his eyes as he felt momentarily overwhelmed. 

“Shh. suck”

It was said lower this time, almost as a soft exhalation, and a soft kiss was pressed to his nose while the soft gloved hand in his pants massaged his now bare left ass cheek and tapped the tip of one of those gloved fingertips across his rosette. 

At the touch he let a breathy moan escape his mouth before sucking on his cum coated lavender lace panties. Almost before the salty and now tacky come had spread across his mouth the finger that had pressed the panties into his mouth was prying his mouth open to make way for the now intruding tongue that pressed the lace panties between them. 

It was ground between their tongues as their lengths were ground against another. 

The overwhelming tears fell across his face leaving salty tracks. 

The tongue swiped across the roof of his mouth before teeth gnawed at his already swollen lower lip bringing a flushing red color to them before being sucked between two lips. Light kisses covered his cheeks again until they came across the salty tracks and the large tongue flattened and thoroughly laved them away in two swipes.

The tapping at his rosette had become a more insistent pushing until the tip of one finger was roughly pushed in one inch and twisted while the other hand ripped the clip off his bruised nipple. He cried out, felt his vision waiver, and the inside of the already ruined pants splattered with a fresh coat. His legs previously gripped around a trim waist sagged as he panted heavily. 

“Fuck.”

He found himself dropped to the ground and the length insistently pushed into his mouth alongside the lace panties. His vision still danced as he let his mouth be fucked into, two leather-covered thumbs holding his cheeks open and while holding the corner of the panties inside.

The head of the length began to thrust back and forth through the back of his throat with the mushroom head pushing and pulling at the barrier with each pass. His hair was grabbed once again and he was pulled close enough for his nose to firmly kiss a strong lightly furred stomach. He felt the length stiffen and pulse and pain at the pull of his shoulders again as he tried to reflexively use his hands to push away and gain breath. 

Cum, hot, thick, and slightly bitter shot and oozed down his throat. 

The length was taken in a gloved hand still spurting sporadic thick white streaks before pulling out partially to claim ownership of his tongue and rubbing across the outsides of his cheeks before finally pressing against his lips in an obscene kiss. 

“Swallow.”

With eyes now bright, face flushed, and his left nipple a bruised hardpoint he swallowed the streaks on his tongue and sucked on the corner of panties still somehow in his mouth. Like deja vu, a gloved thumb swiped through the cum glazing his cheeks one at a time before pushing past his lips. 

“All of it.”

The lavender panties were slowly tugged out of his mouth and stuffed nonchalantly into dark green Italian wool pants. 

“Such a good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not even the biggest fan of blowjob scenes, but apparently I just had to write a 2,000 word one.
> 
> Not sure where this is going to go. Hell, I might just make this a choose your own adventure if I continue. 
> 
> Comments are cool, advice is better.


End file.
